


Romas's Present

by The_Raven_Queens_Bard



Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Painful Sex, Painplay, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Voodoo, Voodoo doll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Raven_Queens_Bard/pseuds/The_Raven_Queens_Bard
Summary: Remus tries to give Roman a Roman-voodoo doll but things get messy, and a little bit rough.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Roman x Remus smut collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754776
Kudos: 85





	Romas's Present

Roman was currently journeying through his imagination for inspiration. These adventures usually led him to some sort of self-discovery that would result in video ideas for Thomas. But, right now he had stopped to smell the roses in a beautiful imaginary garden.

Remus rose up behind his brother, a hand behind his back "Boo!" Remus exclaimed, quickly grabbing his brother by the shoulder without warning.

"Ahh! Remus you little-" Roman jumped, and spun around to glare at his twin.

"C'mon, Ro. I only came to give you a present!" Remus laughed at his brother's reaction.

Roman frowned suspicious of his brother, "What kind of present? If it's another gift-wrapped box with a dookie inside, I don't want it."

"Nope! Here open it!" Remus handed Roman a small red box with yellow ribbon.

Roman's eye shifted between his brother and box as he held it, he untied the ribbon, alert and ready for a small rabid rodent to jump out at him when he lifted the lid.

"It's nothing bad, Ro, see!"

It had been a small Roman-doll with button eyes that laid neatly inside the box.

Roman looked even more confused, "it's doll... of me?" Roman went to pick it up, but when he felt something grab his sides which were ticklish, he let got, dropping the effigy. "Oww!" Roman flinched bumping his head on nothing.

"Awe~ something the matter, brother?" Remus smiled innocently, gently picking up the doll and rubbing his thumb on its chest

Roman glared at his twin rubbing his sore head. "What the hell!" He snarled at Remus, feeling the odd pressure against his chest.

Remus hummed, moving his thumb down on the doll to press against its crotch-area "Don't you like your present, dear brother?"

"Rem- ah!" Roman moaned suddenly trying to cover himself like it would help protect him.

Remus brought the doll up to his face, running his tongue along the small body "Who knew voodoo worked so well."

Roman made a mix of a grossed out and aroused sound, feeling something wet and warm travel from his crotch to his face. "Hu? You made a voodoo doll," he panted.

"Maybe~" Remus pulled off the doll's shirt and trailed his fingers under it to claw at the tan fabric.

Roman shirt fell off his body, and he hissed slightly at the light pain watching red claw marks appear on his front.

"I wonder what other things I could do to this doll~" Remus teased and playfully stuck his tongue at Roman.

Roman turned on his heels, and ran towards a nearby forest.

Remus calmly followed into the forest, once close enough he slammed the doll into a near-by tree.

Roman grunted as his half naked body was thrown against at tree. He tried to get his breath back after the sprint.

"You honestly thought you could get away that easily?" Remus strapped the doll to the bark, skipping over to Roman.

Roman struggled against his invisible bonds, "you are so dead when I get control of my body, Re."

"you can try but I know this will all be worth it" Remus leaned in on Roman, pressing his chest against his brother's bare one "you can't say you did not enjoy it?"

Roman still had some control of his legs, since to the doll's legs were dangling freely unlike the rest of his body. He tried to kick at Remus, but it barely worked. He let out a frustrated whine.

Remus placed his finger on Roman's lips "Quiet, prince. There's nothing you can do to stop it."

Remus smiled "Since you already have your shirt off, why not take the rest of them off?" Remus used his spare hand to hook his fingers on the top of Roman's trousers.

Roman stopped struggling; with Remus' finger on his lips he got an idea and smirked at his twin, before biting Remus' finger, nipping his pointer.

Remus pulled his finger back, wiping it on Roman's bare chest. "What are you, some sort of dog?" Remus pushed down Roman's trousers so he was left in his boxers.

"Woof." Roman barked sarcastically.

"Very funny, Ro." Remus lifted his knee to press against Roman's boxers.

Roman bit his lip to keep any moans from escaping him that would encourage his brother, "Bastard." He growled.

"Why, thank you~" Remus smiled, taking Roman's insult as a compliment.

Roman groaned at the pressure on his crotch when Remus didn't let up.

Remus hummed, trailing his hand behind Roman to squeeze his ass "Nice, ass, Ro" Remus smiled innocently.

Romans breath got caught in his throat. He was getting harder by the minute, and it ached so good. Roman tried to shake away that thought, but it just came back, hitting him harder.

"You enjoying yourself, Roman~?" Remus purred, referring to the tent in the fabric, brushing his hand over it.

Roman still wasn't prepared to give in to his twin, no matter how much he wanted the attention, no matter how tempting it was to experience forbidden pleasures. So, instead he bit his lip so hard he broke the skin and cut his own lip.

Remus raised a brow and shrugged, leaning in to suck and lick at the blood on Roman's lip.

Roman moaned when Remus took his bottom lip away from the constraints of his top teeth.

Remus enjoyed the taste of Roman's blood, sucking the blood until the cut couldn't bleed anymore.

Roman looked slightly more dishevelled now; his hair was messy, his bottom lip was swollen and red, and the scratch marks across his torso were still there, not to mention they still stung like hell when sweat got to them.

"You taste so sweet~" Remus started to pull down Roman's boxers down, all the while kissing and biting his shoulder.

Roman shuddered when the open air hit his half hard member. "Shut it." Roman spat but there was no bite left in his voice.

"No~ can't make me~" Remus purred and pushed Roman's cock between his thighs and rubbed on the length.

Roman bucked forward as much as he could, but his hips were still tied down. The friction made him whine, a long and stretched out "Aaaaah~"

"Admit it, you're enjoying this~" Remus squeezed his thighs around Roman roughly, trailing kisses along his skin.

Roman shook his head, but it was a lie, he wanted more, "... fine I frickin' love it okay! I love all the attention you're giving me, asshole."

"Good~ you finally stopped being a pussy" Remus slightly bounced himself against Roman's length and connected his lips onto his brothers.

Roman moaned louder, unwilling to hold back from his filthy desires, ready to be used by his twin. "Fuck me~" he muffled against Remus' lips with the others moustache tickling his upper lip.

"If you insist~" Remus pulled away from Roman, pushing down his trousers and boxers but left his shirt on. He grabbed onto Roman's inner thighs to pull them apart and angled himself.

Roman legs shook with anticipation, lucky that he was being up by a spectral force otherwise Remus would have to hold him up. Roman let out a whispered "please."

Remus pushed up his full length into his brother, tangling his fingers through his hair.

"mm~ you're so tight, Ro~" Remus hummed near Roman's ear.

Roman howled in pain, having not been prepped for Remus to enter him. "W-what did you expect, you dick!" He sobbed, tears welling up in his eyes.

Remus hummed, softly licking Roman's tears away "sorry Ro~ couldn't help myself." Remus trailed his hands across Roman's skin.

Roman's breathing faltered between sobs while he tried to ignore the burning pain in his ass, "You're not sorry you love seeing me in pain." Roman cried.

"I can't help it if you look so pretty when you're in tears~ besides, it's just the way I am." Remus slowly started thrusting at the angle, continuing to lick away Roman's tears.

Remus' thrusting knocked the air out of Roman's lungs, but he did his very best to suck it up and stop crying like a little bitch, he hated being seen as weak and helpless.

"Fine, hurt me more, see what it gets you." Roman dared to test Remus, but his heart wasn't completely in it.

"It's not like you can do anything about it~" Remus teased, deciding to slam up into Roman hard and aim for his prostate, skimming it with the tip of his cock.

Roman's cock twitch violently leaking between them. "Uuuunngghh... ah ah. I hate your guts!" Roman lied, he loved his brother he adored the duke.

Remus tutted, roughly grabbing hold of Roman's cock and tightly squeezed it "it's not nice to lie, Ro~ you should know that"

Roman moaned out the loudest whine he thought possible. Any chance he had at cumming was literally in Remus' hands. His tongue hung out of his mouth like a bitch in heat.

Remus thrust up once more, cumming deep inside roman without warning and loudly moaning into his ear.

he lightly pumped Roman's length and harshly bit onto his shoulder.

Roman drooled over himself at the feeling of overflowing cum in his ass, "Re~" He whimpered weakly, so close, but he physically couldn't come without feeling loved.

"Please. I'm sorry, I don't hate you, I love you, I'm sorry, forgive me brother. I'm sorry." Remus sobbed, and babbled unable to cum, he was going to burst, if he didn't cum.

"shh, it's okay, prince." Remus hummed, softly connecting his lips to his twins', going at a slow pace so he would calm down.

Roman melted into Remus, moaning quietly, until he froze cumming into his twins' hand with a silent moan. His head lulled back tiredly, exhausted emotionally and physically.

The light sides face was soaked with salty sweat and tears, his eyes were red and puffy, and his nose was running. "I love you Re." Roman sniffled.

"love you, too, Ro~" Remus purred, pulling himself out and walking over to the near-by tree with the doll still strapped to it.

Remus carefully removed the strap, bringing the doll back over and sat Roman down against the tree.

Romans legs were already giving out when Remus came back, but he was glad Remus was there to catch him. Roman lay down stark naked in Remus lap curling into himself feeling insecure having shown his weak side.

"You still want the doll?" Remus chuckled, obviously joking "unless you want me to have it~?"

Roman looked up at his twin with sad eyes, "c-can you cuddle tiny Roman while cuddling me, so I get twice the cuddles."

"Not going to lie, that was really cute" Remus set the doll on his lap also, wrapping his arms around both.

Roman was shivering before but he felt Remus' comforting warmth all around him and he snuggled up to Remus naked on the forest floor,

"We can keep it." Roman said calming down from an overwhelming subspace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Spread love not hate,  
> leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed this story.  
> x


End file.
